


Adoring Apparition

by DRHPaints



Series: Imogen and Dave [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Praise Kink, Restraints, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive!Dave, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Dave meets beautiful biker chick Imogen, he’s caught off guard by her straight-forward, assertive manner. Developing a solid attraction to one another, Dave tells his buddies about Imogen, but the guys don’t believe she’s real.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Imogen and Dave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996471
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taylor. Hope you enjoy!

Waving goodbye as the guys drove away after their stunt at the pool, Dave had his hand on the door of his truck when a throaty voice piping up behind him made him jump.

“You gotta light?” Turning, Dave saw a tallish, curvaceous woman leaning on one black denim clad hip, cigarette poised in her fingers. Wearing a faded Ozzy shirt, the sleeves were torn off to reveal her strong arms absolutely covered in a plethora of wide-ranging tattoos.

“Oh, um…” Large hands patting over the pockets of his torn jeans, Dave nodded. “Yeah. Sure.” Extracting the miniature yellow lighter from his pocket, a color for some reason people told him was bad luck, he held it before her, shielding the flame from the wind with his wide palm as she touched the tip to the fire and inhaled.

“Thanks.” Smiling, she exhaled two tumbling plumes of smoke from her nostrils, dragon-like as her emerald eyes pierced him.

Bobbing his head, Dave lifted a shoulder. “No problem.”

Reaching into her pocket, she wiggled a pack of cigarettes from her almost impossibly tight jeans and held it out. “You want one?”

“Oh, no.” Dave lifted his hand and shook his head. “I don’t smoke. Well…” Smirking a little, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not cigarettes, anyway.”

Raising an eyebrow, she grinned. “I see.” For a moment all she did was stand there looking at him, plump blood red lips puffing away. Dave wondered if he should say goodbye, should get in his truck and leave, and was shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot when she finally spoke up again.

“So…” She pointed with her pinky of the hand smoking. “You roll with that crew?” Gesturing back toward the pool, she tapped off the ash.

Dave nodded. “Yeah. Yeah the guy who did the jump, Rod, he’s a good buddy of mine.”

“Nice.” She stated simply. The way her gaze traveled gradually from Dave’s converse shoes to his visor made him itchy all over, and his brain frantically searched for something to say. “I’m Imogen, by the way.” She held out her hand.

“Dave.” Nodding, his large fingers enveloped hers and she shook firmly, Dave noticing that even the backs of her hands and a few of her fingers were sporting ink.

Finishing her cigarette, Imogen crushed it beneath a heavy black boot, combing her fingers through hair that, though Dave initially thought it was pitch black, a lift of the layers revealed one shocking tress of hot pink. Dave also saw her exposed ear had at least four piercings, in addition to the tiny black stone poised in her nostril.

“So…” Eyeing him again, Imogen put her hands in her back pockets. “You wanna do something?”

Shifting his gaze, Dave swallowed and unconsciously mirrored her as he shoved his balled fists into his pockets to hide his fidgeting. “Um…like what?”

“I dunno…” Imogen lifted a shoulder, a smirk playing over her features that Dave found both enticing and vaguely frightening. “Come back to my place. Hang out.”

“Oh, um…” Dave scratched the back of his head and looked around at the now-empty community pool parking lot. “Sure. I guess. Why not?”

Imogen nodded. “Nice. Wanna take my bike?” Seeing no evidence of the vehicle she referred to, Dave furrowed his brow in confusion. “I’m parked behind the building.” She explained, pointing over her shoulder with a thumb. “Don’t trust folks not to snatch it.”

“Alright…” Nodding, Dave chewed on the inside of his lip. “Sure.” Following her, Dave couldn’t help but notice the pleasing way Imogen filled out her jeans, made even more evident when she tossed a long leg over the seat of her motorcycle and patted the spot behind her. “Hop on.”

Sitting down, Imogen fired up the engine. “Dave, unless you’ve got thighs of steel…” Speaking to him over her shoulder, she smiled. “You’re gonna need to hold onto me.”

“Oh. Right.” Dave tentatively looped his strong arms around her waist. 

Imogen laughed and shook her head. “Honey, you’re gonna need to hang on tighter than that. You fall off, I’m not circling back.”

Clearing his throat, Dave scooted forward, body molding against her back and trying to ignore the way her ass pressed into his crotch as he closed the circle of his arms.

“Good.” Imogen belted out. “Let’s go.” Speeding off, Dave’s body tensed, gripping her in an effort to steady himself. He’d been on the motorbike both with and without Rod dozens of times, but that was nothing compared to the reverberations pulsing into his bones from the motor as Imogen got onto the highway, zipping in and out of traffic as the wind blew her hair into his face. Dave’s visor began to slip, and so he curled one arm around Imogen more firmly while snatching it from his scalp, tucking it into the collar of his shirt as his long, silky hair whipped about him in a frenzy.

Rolling to a stop in front of a run down building in a part of town Dave’s mother refused to do her grocery shopping in, Imogen walked her bike near the brick wall, Dave replacing his visor as she chained it up before leading him to her second level apartment. 

Tidy and sparse, aside from the couch, television, and one rickety end table with a lamp, Imogen didn’t have much. But her walls were a riot of color; strange, surrealist paintings filling almost every bare surface.

“Those are neat.” Dave pointed, combing his fingers through his hair which was now a rat’s nest from the ride.

”Oh…” Imogen looked over her shoulder. “Yeah. They’re mine. Makes me seem like kind of a dick to hang up all my own stuff, but I don’t have any other way to store them.” She shrugged. “You want some water? Or a beer or something?”

“Water would be good.” Dave nodded and timidly stepped after her toward the kitchen. Retrieving two glasses from the cupboard, Imogen filled them and passed one to Dave. 

Green eyes staring at him over the rim, Dave wasn’t sure if perhaps it was just his nerves, but Imogen didn’t seem to blink as often as regular people. “So you wanna sit down?” She pointed with her glass toward the couch and Dave nodded. 

As Dave sipped, sinking into the busted springs of her ancient yet clean couch, he wondered what he was doing there. As of yet the experience had been almost dreamlike. A mysterious, exotic stranger beckoning him to a forbidden destination.

Imogen set down her water, facing him with her arm resting on the back of the couch. “So...you wanna make out?”

Dave nearly choked, dribbling water down his chin before wiping it away on his grease-smudged arm and putting down his glass. “What?”

Grinning, Imogen shuffled a hand though her hair. “You know. Kiss. Fool around. You want to?”

Mouth working open and closed in silence for a moment, Dave’s fingers tapped on his thighs. “Um...yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

“Good.” Imogen pounced with such velocity Dave barely had time to register what was happening. Straddling him, she plucked the visor from his head and tossed it over her shoulder before lowering her face to his light pink lips, fingertips working into Dave’s chestnut tendrils.

Dave had to remind his mouth to move, remind himself to breathe as Imogen parted his lips with gentle pressure, tongue sneaking inside to dance with his own as she rotated her hips into him. 

Hesitantly raising his hands, Dave placed them at her waist and Imogen rolled against him with legs spread, the warmth between her thighs coaxing until Dave’s erection stood thick and insistent below his torn jeans. 

Imogen hummed against his lips, grinding harder and Dave found himself tipping his pelvis up only slightly, kneading the flesh of her waist. Her hands began to crawl, caressing Dave’s sharp jaw, squeezing over his strong arms, massaging his firm chest as Imogen desperately sought friction.

Parting, she studied Dave’s wide, flabbergasted cobalt eyes. “You can touch me, you know.” Imogen informed him, never slowing the pace of her hips. “Wherever you want. It’s cool by me.”

Imogen captured his mouth again and Dave tentatively snuck his hands up her back and under the shirt, drawing her close as his pelvis seemed to move of its own volition, thrusting against her shamelessly. Moaning, Imogen swirled her hips faster, eyes clenched shut before she paused and Dave let his body settle into the couch. 

Both hands on the side of his face, Imogen licked her lips and peered into Dave’s deep blue eyes. “You wanna fuck me?”

Words catching in his throat, Dave managed to make himself blink and nod before he finally swallowed his trepidation. “Yeah.”

Swooping in for a brief kiss, Imogen pulled back and smiled. “Good.” Imogen stood and immediately began shucking off her clothing unceremoniously, leaving a pool of wrinkled black beneath her as Dave attempted to take in the image of her naked form.

It wasn’t just her arms that were tattooed, it was almost everywhere below her neck, including, Dave blushed as he couldn’t help but stare, a tiny cluster of light pink flowers just above the slit of her shaved pussy. Dave couldn’t help but wonder what the experience of receiving that particular bit of modification had been like and it wasn’t until Imogen lifted a hand and spoke up that he was startled from his reverie.

“Take off your clothes.” She intoned firmly.

Pushing his palms into the couch, Dave bit his lip and nodded. “Alright.” He stood and peeled off his t-shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and shrugging them to the floor. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, Dave took a deep breath and looked away from her, sliding them down and straightening up quickly, hands clasped before himself.

“I wanna see.” Imogen waved a hand in the air in front of him. Exhaling slowly, Dave balled his fists and held them at his hips as Imogen soaked in the appearance of his naked body. All soft insulation over strong foundation, Imogen strode forward to trickle her hands through Dave’s dark chest hair, staring down at his erection. “Mmm...nice.” Smirking, she guided Dave back onto the couch, kneeling before him.

Without warning she grabbed his thick cock, sinking her mouth over his turgid flesh and bobbing.

“Oh...oh my goodness…” Dave’s hands scrambled on the cushion and his toes curled for a moment before his body began to relax. Imogen moaned around him, sucking hard and fast and dirty as she jerked Dave’s shaft into her mouth and fondled his balls. 

After a couple of minutes, Dave awash in the sensations of her throat and trying to calm himself, Imogen took his wrist and placed Dave’s hand on top of her head. Confused, Dave held it there, thumb cautiously rubbing small circles into her scalp.

Imogen emerged with a theatrical pop, eyes blinking up at him. “Push my head down.”

“Um...what?” Dave’s gaze shifted and he swallowed.

Rolling her eyes, Imogen tapped his palm. “Push my head down. And fuck my face. That’s how I like it.”

Mouth falling open to expose his rounded teeth, Dave’s fingers twitched. “I...um…” Scooting forward a little on the cushion, he nodded. “Okay, if you...if you really want me to…”

Imogen nodded and swallowed him once more. Hand on her head, Dave applied gentle pressure and immediately Imogen moaned loudly. Dave rocked his hips forward just a little, his cock sliding deep into her throat and Imogen gobbled him faster.

It wasn’t long before Dave was driving himself into Imogen’s eager mouth, large hands fisted in her black hair and shoving her down as he laid his head back on the couch, eyes clenched shut and whimpering helplessly. Undulations of her throat intoxicating, Dave noticed his balls drawing near to his body. “Imogen...you’re... _you’re gonna make me cum._ ” Dave gasped.

Imogen reached up and tapped his elbow, Dave releasing his grip immediately. Wiping her eyes and mouth, Imogen nodded. “Okay. Enough of that for now. I still want you to fuck me.” Standing, she gathered her unruly mane over one shoulder and looked down at Dave. “You wanna go down on me?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded enthusiastically. Flopping back on the couch, Imogen hung one leg over the back, the other dangling on the floor as her glistening pink flesh spread before him.

“Go ahead then.” She waved in front of herself, grinning. 

Nodding, Dave lowered himself, kissing along what appeared to be a highly stylized Japanese drawing before sending his sculpted jaw forward, tip of his tongue circling her clit. Imogen’s breathing sped up as Dave began lapping at her, her fingers wending their way into his dark brown strands as her hips curled to meet his face. 

“Faster.” She breathed. Doubling his efforts, Dave licked voraciously and Imogen moaned, cradling his head closer as she rutted against his mouth. Dave clamped his light pink lips around her clit, sucking intensely as he flicked with his tongue and Imogen’s thighs snapped shut around his ears, an unapologetic scream roaring from her throat. “ _Oh fuck...yes! Dave, you give good head. Fuck!_ ”

Pulsing against him, Imogen was tearing at his hair with such ferocity Dave thought he might emerge bald as her body convulsed beneath him. “ _Dave! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!”_ Thrashing, she forced him down. “ _Don’t stop! Fuck!”_

Encouraged by the sounds of her ecstasy, Dave’s hands cascaded over her body, caressing her breasts, kneading her thighs, reaching up to delicately touch her face, only to have Imogen suck his fingers into her mouth.

Imogen dripped over his chin as Dave hummed into her, rapaciously devouring as she seized once more, shrieking like she was being murdered and causing a neighbor to pound on at least one of the walls as her eyes rolled.

Letting her arms drop to her side in weariness, Imogen allowed Dave to rise and he swiped a forearm across his face. “Was that okay?”

“ _Okay?_ ” Imogen chuckled weakly. “I haven’t cum like that in...furrowing her brow, Imogen glanced off to the side. “Maybe ever. Nice work.”

Beaming, Dave lifted a shoulder humbly and tried to ground his proud smile. Taking his arm, Imogen pulled Dave. “Come fuck me.”

“Oh, I don’t…” Looking around, Dave frowned. “I don’t have any condoms.”

Imogen shook her head. “I’m on the pill. It’s fine. Come on.”

Settling on top of her, Dave swiped his cock over her entrance, Imogen’s body bearing forward and attempting to capture him in the process. “Ready?” His deep blue eyes flicked up to study her face.

“Yes, just fuck me already!” Hooking a hand around the back of his neck, Imogen linked their mouths together and Dave inched inside. Swiveling his hips, Dave worked within her, Imogen planting her heels in the couch and trying to slam herself up against his substantial cock.

“ _Harder_.” Her lips moved against his ear, moist and warm and Dave nodded. Wedging an arm between them he fiddled her clit and did his best to drive himself forward. But when Imogen tugged at his hair, demanding he go harder again through gritted teeth, Dave was cautious. He knew he wasn’t a small man and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Scoffing, Imogen shook her head and pushed at his expansive shoulders. “Fuck this. Let me get on top.”

“Oh...alright then.” Pulling out, Dave sat on the couch and looked away as she straddled him. “I’m sorry.”

Seeing his earnest expression, Imogen cupped his face, making Dave meet her eyeline. “Oh honey, it’s fine.” She smiled, giving him a peck and brushing back his hair. “Don’t be sorry. Just fuck me.”

Dave wasn’t used to being with a woman so direct about her sexual needs. Most of his experiences, and there weren’t many, consisted of nervous fumblings in the backseats of cars with someone else just as timid as himself. So to encounter Imogen, a paragon of self-reliant pleasure and unafraid to seek her desires, was daunting.

Imogen positioned herself and dropped, sheathing Dave instantly and rotating her hips with a gasp of closed-eyed delight. Anchoring herself to his vast shoulders, Imogen began bouncing, ramming Dave’s cock inside of herself recklessly, a high note shouting from her throat at every impaling stroke as Dave resumed twiddling her clit. 

“ _Oh Dave! Fuck yeah! You have such a great cock! Fuck me!”_ Imogen cried as Dave did his best to thrust in unison, but she rode him with such vigor he couldn’t keep up. “ _Dave! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!_ ” Constricting violently around him, Imogen’s long black nails clawed at his back and Dave winced as he watched her jumping hips discontinue, eyes white and mouth open as her knees wove in and out and she dragged herself against him in her tremblings.

When the green of her gaze snapped back and she had enough air to continue, Imogen folded forward, body pressed against Dave, lips at his ear as she trailed through his silky hair. “ _Cum in me._ ”

Imogen pulsed above him, and Dave could sense her consciously squeezing him from the inside, milking his sensitive cock. As Dave wrapped both of his strong arms around her, panting into Imogen’s neck and clinging to her with an urgency that guaranteed bruises tomorrow, his cock pounded inside of her and Dave felt like he was standing outside of himself watching someone else.

“ _Imogen! Yeah! Fuck! I’m gonna cum!_ ” Heels twisting into the carpet, Dave’s eyes clenched and his rounded teeth were bared as he strained before jerking forward erratically, warm cum filling Imogen as he issued a stuttered whine, rocking them back and forth.

Relaxing back, Dave didn’t want to let go of her, though he knew his grip was probably too tight. Imogen didn’t seem to mind, kissing along his crisp jawline before taking his tiny joined earlobe between her teeth and nipping lightly.

Giggling, Dave finally dropped his arms, hands tracing over the various works decorating her thighs as Imogen remained on top of him, picking sweaty dark strands off of his forehead. 

“Mmm...that was good.” She smiled, patting his cheek before she dismounted. Imogen laid back on the couch, apparently careless of the fact that she was naked, and as she waved a knee back and forth, Dave watched her pussy opening and closing before him, his own sticky white essence nearly dribbling onto her couch.

“Oh shit…” Dave swallowed, the eroticism of the sight overwhelming. Imogen laughed, reaching behind her to snag a box of tissues from the floor. Observing as she swiped between her folds, Dave was oddly mesmerized and couldn’t resist touching his fingertips to her thigh.

Shaking her head, she balled up the tissues, tossing them across the room and missing the trash can, but barely, and smiled. “You alright there?”

“Yeah, um…” Licking his lips, Dave nodded. “Sorry. That’s just...just really sexy.”

Imogen grinned and tilted her head. “I like the way you say ‘sexy’.” 

Sitting back and finally able to tear his eyes away from her, Dave frowned. “I don’t…” Looking at his hands in his lap, Dave shook his head. “I sound so stupid.”

“Hey now.” Imogen crawled across the couch, taking Dave’s square chin in her hand and forcing him to meet her gaze. “You do not, alright?” Her voice was stern, expression serious as her green eyes drilled into him. “You’re sexy as hell. And your voice is a part of that. I don’t want to hear you giving yourself shit, okay?”

Seeing Imogen’s commanding fire, her insistent passion, Dave nodded and for the first time he believed someone when they tried to reassure him about his speech impediment. No matter what anyone said before, Dave would write it off as pitying kindness on their part. And though no one else’s words would ever truly make him accept this part of himself, the glow of appreciation he had for Imogen in that moment was incandescent.

Laying back down, Imogen patted her belly and frowned. “I think I’m gonna order a pizza.” Imogen reached for her phone and began punching in numbers.

“Oh...okay. Should I…?” Dave made to stand and she shook her head.

“Nah, what do you like on yours? You can stay the night, if you want.” She shrugged, pausing with her thumb poised over the dial button.

Smiling, Dave bobbed his head. “Okay. That sounds nice. And um, I’ll eat anything, so…” He held up his hands and Imogen nodded. 

While she was distracted with the pizza place, Dave got up and retrieved his jeans, grabbing his phone. With a nervous glance over his shoulder, he took a couple of steps into the kitchen to call his mother and tell her he would be spending the night at a ‘friend’s’ house.

As per usual, his mom droned on despite Dave’s desperation to get her off the phone, telling him about a leaky faucet she discovered in the laundry room that she wanted him to fix.

“Okay...yeah, fine mom….I will...I gotta go though…” Imogen came to stand in front of him, arms crossed and leaning her naked body against the kitchen table with a smirk.

‘Okay, have fun! Love you, David.” His mother’s voice rang out next to his ear and a pink hue rose on Dave’s face as he hesitated, Imogen staring. “David? Are you still there, honey?”

Clearing his throat, Dave lowered his voice even though it was hopeless. “Yeah, mom...I...love you, too. Bye.” Hanging up hastily, he shifted his eyes away and after a moment Imogen reached out to pat his elbow. 

“That’s nice you let her know where you are.” 

Sighing with relief, Dave nodded. “Yeah, well, I...I still live at home, so…” Lifting a shoulder, he offered a half smile. “I know it’s pretty lame…”

Imogen stepped into her panties and shook her head. “Nah, living on your own is expensive as shit.” She waved a hand around the apartment. “I can barely hold onto this place. I don’t blame you for staying at home. Especially if you’ve got a good mom like that who would worry if you didn’t come home.”

Rolling his eyes, Dave gathered up his boxers. “She is _so_ annoying. I’m almost thirty and she still expects me to tell her wherever I’m going…”

“Hey.” Imogen’s voice was deep and dry and when Dave glanced up and saw her expression, for the first time he was genuinely afraid of her. “You be grateful she gives a shit and stuck around for you.”

Unconsciously taking half a step back, Dave nodded. “O-okay.” He lowered the arms holding his jeans. “I’m sorry.”

Imogen closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No, no don’t apologize.” She flashed a forced smile, “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to bite your head off. That’s my own shit.”

Giving her a sad smile, Dave pulled on his t-shirt and Imogen did the same, sitting next to him in her underwear while Dave lifted up his jeans. Flipping on the TV, they watched _Forensic Files_ while they waited for the pizza to arrive. Door buzzing, Imogen hopped up to answer and Dave held out a hand. “Wait.” Looking at her exposed legs, Dave frowned. “You want me to get it?”

Imogen shook her head. “Nah. I always get the same nervous delivery guy. This way I don’t have to give him a tip.” Winking at Dave, she whipped open the door and sure enough there was a tall, skinny young man. 

Obviously he’d been waiting for Imogen to answer, eyes immediately crawling over her and squirming. “That’ll be...uh,...$16.72.” Blatantly staring at her black lace panties, Dave couldn’t help but chuckle at him. 

Seeking the source of the noise as he held out his hand for payment, Dave had never seen another human look at him with such a forlorn expression as Imogen placed the bills in his hand and took the pizza box. “Thanks.” Imogen closed the door and set the pizza on the table, getting down a couple of plates and grabbing them each a paper towel. 

Eating in amiable silence, Imogen sat back after three slices and rubbed her tummy. “Alright.” She slapped her hands on the table. “I gotta go smoke. You can come with if you want or chill in here, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll come.” Dave nodded and Imogen inched her black jeans back up her hips, picking up her cigarettes and keys.

Standing outside, Imogen released her visible exhale and looked to him. “So Dave, what do you do?”

Dave chuckled, finding it odd that they hadn’t gone over any of this before he found himself inside of her. “Oh, I work at the Rec Center.”

“That’s cool.” Imogen puffed. “You like it there?”

Shrugging, Dave raised a hand and tipped it back and forth. “Yeah, for the most part. It’s a pretty easy job. Where do you work?”

Imogen pointed down the street. “I do overnights at that gas station we passed.” Giving a half smile, she lifted a shoulder. “Not the greatest, but I get to sit and draw a lot, so that’s cool.”

“Yeah, you’re really talented.” Dave smiled at her and for the first time he saw something like sheepishness blossom in Imogen’s features as she looked away and shrugged. “Do you want to end up making art for a living?”

Tapping off her ash, Imogen shook her head. “Damn, wouldn’t that be great? But I doubt it. I don’t have the money to get the equipment to learn that digital stuff, and that’s all anyone is willing to pay for these days.” Frowning, Dave noticed Imogen smoked right down to the filter. “How about you? You plan on staying at the Rec Center forever or is there something else you wanna do?”

“Well, um…” Eyes on his shoes, Dave put his hands in his pockets. “I make a lot of stuff in my garage. I’ve been able to sell a couple of things. It would be really neat it I could, you know, have my own business or something someday. But...” Dave shook his head. “I’m not counting on it.”

“Aw, you could totally do that.” Imogen crushed her cigarette underfoot before making her way back to the door. “I bet you make really cool stuff.”

As Dave folllwed her up the steps, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I did make this machete recently for Rod for a video he did. That turned out pretty neat.”

“Awesome.” Imogen exclaimed, removing her shoes and jeans once more. “You should show me your stuff sometime.”

Blinking at her, Dave unlaced his Converse. “Really? You...you’d wanna see?”

“For sure.” Imogen threw herself down on the couch. Sitting beside her, Dave pulled his head back in surprise when Imogen’s arm draped over his broad shoulders. It seemed foreign at first, but Dave discovered her commanding attitude and take-no-shit approach to the world strangely consoling. Dave nestled down, head resting on her chest and curling up as small as his extended frame would allow, Imogen brushing a kiss to his temple and giving his strong arm a squeeze.

When Dave started to drift halfway through the next episode, he was alerted by Imogen patting his tiny ass. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed.”

Yawning, Dave followed her to her room and, much to his surprise, bookshelves crowded every wall, groaning under the weight of their contents, with even more books stacked on the floor. Imogen began shedding her clothes, then topless, turned back to Dave. “Oh sorry, I sleep naked. You don’t have to, though.”

Dave shook his head. “I don’t mind.” Puddling his outfit on the floor, Dave crawled in bed and Imogen switched off the lamp, turning on her side to face him.

In the blue moonlight of the room she silently traced his features. Painting her fingers over his prominent cheekbones, his elegant pink lips, his chiseled jaw. “You’re so fucking pretty, Dave.” Mouth flat but face soft, Imogen blinked at him from across the pillow, hand burying itself in his long hair.

Dave was quiet for a moment. No one ever called him pretty before, and at first Dave wrestled internally. Thinking over all the times he was mistaken for a girl when he kept his hair long as a child, how the guys teased him for being a crybaby, how he never told anyone that jewelry was his favorite thing to make, the beautiful curving metals and sparkling gems calling to him in a way Dave didn’t understand.

Eventually he looked away from Imogen, fingers creeping toward her on the mattress and stopping just short of her hand. “Thank you.” Voice small, Dave’s lips barely moved and Imogen closed the gap, giving his palm a squeeze and smiling. Glancing up, Dave grinned. “You’re really pretty, too.” When Imogen rolled her eyes, Dave considered. “Sexy?”

Beaming at the double lisp, Imogen nodded. “Better.”

Dave snuggled up next to her, faces close and arms bunched between them at uncomfortable angles before he studied her face for a moment and flipped over. Immediately Imogen’s hand snuck around to his chest, molding her body against his back. 

Interlacing their fingers, Dave grasped her hand to his heart and the last thing he felt before falling asleep was Imogen pushing away his long hair so she could brush a kiss to the nape of his neck.


	2. 2

Dave woke to the sensation of nails lightly trailing over his scalp. Rolling over and blinking, Imogen looked down at him. “Good morning. Sorry…” Threading an errant lock behind his ear, she made a face. “I really didn’t want to wake you. But you looked so beautiful I couldn’t help it.”

Blushy and beaming, Dave placed his hand at her waist. “That’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“You hungry?” Imogen tilted her head. 

Nodding, Dave followed her to the kitchen. “Alright, so…” Peeking in her cupboards, Dave noticed she didn’t have much and a thin layer of guilt coated his stomach as he thought about Imogen’s firm insistence on paying for the pizza the night before. “I have toast. Pop-tarts.” She shook the box. “Alright, Make that Pop- _ tart _ , singular. Apples, bananas…”

“I’ll have a banana.” Counting those as the most plentiful of her groceries, Dave chomped down, trying to swallow his pity as he could tell Imogen wasn’t the type of woman to accept it.

Imogen had an apple, and when she got down to the core she didn’t stop, swallowing everything but the stem. Blinking, Dave smiled at her. “You eat the entire apple?”

Chuckling, Imogen shook her head. “I know. People always think it’s weird. But I think I heard something like…” Holding up her hands, she furrowed her brow. “That part had the most nutrients when I was really little? So I’ve always eaten them that way.”

Grinning at her idiosyncrasy, Dave tossed his peel in the trash and Imogen turned to him. “What do you have going on today?”

Dave looked at the time on her microwave. “Well, I gotta go to work in a couple of hours.”

“Ah.” Imogen nodded. “Cool, I’ll drive you back to your truck. I’m just gonna take a shower first.” Eyes soaking in Dave’s naked body, she raised an eyebrow. “You wanna join me?”

“Sure.” Grinning, Imogen led Dave inside of her tiny bathroom, turning on the water and testing it with her hand before stepping inside. Dave climbed in after, Imogen’s ebony hair already plastered to her scalp. 

Fingers trailing over her tattoos, Dave pursed his lips. “Do these hurt?”

Imogen shrugged. “In some spots. Like here…” She gestured to a phoenix in flight over the right side of her rib cage, aflame in saturated oranges, yellows, and reds. “This one was rough. But for the most part I don’t notice it anymore. I like the way they feel.”

“I’ve always wanted one.” Switching placed with her, Dave put his hair under the showerhead. When Imogen passed him the shampoo bottle, he noticed she bought the men’s brand. “But I don’t know what I would get.”

Nodding, Imogen began scrubbing a wash cloth over her skin, the suds gathering over her nakedness nearly distracting Dave from her response. “Yeah, don’t get it until you’re sure. I have two rules with tattoos. One,” She held up a finger. “If I get an idea for a design, I wait one year. If I still want it, then I figure I’ll like it enough to have it on my body forever.”

“Smart.” Dave nodded, blinking water out of his eyes before they shuffled past each other again so she could rinse.

“And two,” Imogen continued as she lifted an arm to clean underneath. “I don’t get tattoos for people who are alive. Because they can still disappoint you.”

A shadow passed over her face and Dave wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, to find out all the instances of hurt and pain and rejection in Imogen’s past, paper over them with soft kisses and a tender touch.

But Dave knew such a thing was impossible as he cleaned himself. “Yeah, well...sometimes I get ideas for ones that might be cool, but I can’t draw, so…”

“Oh.” Slicking back her wet hair, Imogen blinked. “If you have something in mind and you want me to sketch it out for you, I can do that.

Trading places once more, a crooked, goofy grin shone from Dave’s face as the stream cleared the soap away. “You’d do that?”

“Sure.” Imogen shrugged. “That’d be fun.”

Bending forward, Dave fused their mouth’s together and with a contented sigh, Imogen wrapped her arms around him. Sliding a hand down to Dave’s wrist, she guided it between her legs, pushing him against the tile and claiming his thickening cock. 

One foot up on the tub’s edge, Imogen ground herself into Dave’s fingers, moaning as she pumped his cock. “Does that feel good, Dave?” She whispered as she broke away to kiss over the clean skin of his neck.

“Yeah.” Dave nodded fervently. “So good.” 

Rocking into her warm palm, Dave quickened his fingers, racing over her clit as the wave of Imogen’s body flowed against him. Resting her forehead to his, she gripped the soaked hair at the back of his head. “ _ Oh fuck! Dave! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! _ ” Her thighs closed around his fingers as her body curled, quivering and crying out his name. 

Once able to straighten herself, Imogen bore into Dave’s oceanic eyes before touching his soft pink lips with her own, tongues delicately twirling as her wrist flashed over his cock.

Dave’s hand scrambled up to grip her shoulder, holding Imogen to his chest as he humped her fist and his eyes fell shut. Mouth unable to match hers, Dave whimpered, body writhing up and down on the wall. “ _ Yeah! Imogen! Don’t stop! Fuck! _ ”

“Am I gonna make you cum, Dave?” Imogen’s voice was the embodiment of dazzling light and midnight black, without a shade of gray, somehow both soothing and scary as she nuzzled into his neck. “I like the sounds you make when you cum, Dave. Cum for me.  _ Cum for me. _ ”

Dave’s throat opened and out poured a noise that sounded like a whine being pushed off a cliff as his fingers clung to Imogen’s skin, cum spraying the shower curtain and dotting its way across the image of a crow in repose on her forearm. Gulping air, Dave gathered himself and Imogen took his face in both of her hands, giving Dave a kiss that held not only passion, but solace and resolve.

Toweling off, Dave got dressed and Imogen donned a fresh pair of panties and yet another torn metal band shirt, foregoing the bra and pulling up her jeans. “Okay, let’s go.”

Far less reserved about embracing her, Dave hung on as Imogen zipped back to the pool, heel lowering the kickstand and shutting off the engine as she walked with Dave to his car.

“So…” Imogen tilted her head, hands in her pockets. “Can I see you again?”

All grinning cheeks and darting eyes, Dave bobbed his head. “Yeah. I’d like that.” They exchanged numbers and hooking her hand around the back of his head, Imogen pulled Dave in for one last kiss before giving his ass a slap, winking, and zooming away on her motorcycle. 

Dave sat in his truck for a moment, large hands poised on the steering wheel before he flipped the ignition, smiling the whole way home.

***

Spraying down one bowling shoe after another, the guys hung around Dave, discussing Rod’s next training session. Phone buzzing in his pocket, Dave extracted it and grinned when he saw Imogen’s number on the screen. 

Imogen:  _ Just wanted to say hey and thanks for last night. Really fun. I’m working overnight but if you want to do something tomorrow or whatever, hit me up. _

Thumbs flying over the keyboard, Dave smiled.

Dave:  _ Sure, I’m off tomorrow after seven if that works for you. _

Imogen:  _ Sounds good. Text when you’re on your way. Looking forward to it. _

Dave was composing his response when Rod nudged him with an elbow. “What’re you smiling about?”

“Oh, I, um…” Giggling, Dave lifted a shoulder. “I met a girl.”

Rod clapped him on the back and Rico and Kevin leaned in interestedly. “That’s great, buddy. What’s she like?”

“Okay, so…” Holding up his hands, Dave spoke incredibly quickly in his excitement, causing his lisp to worsen. “Her name’s Imogen. And she’s super badass. Total biker chick, big ass motorcycle, covered in tattoos and some piercings. And she’s really sexy, black hair, well...except this little bit that’s pink. And I just…” Turning his palms up, Dave beamed. “Yeah. She’s great.”

A look passed between the guys, followed by an extended silence. Eventually Kevin spoke up. “Dave...man, if you’re gonna make up a fake girlfriend…” He pulled a face. “At least make her  _ believable,  _ dude.”

“What?” Dave blinked in confusion.

Rod was looking at him with concern. “Yeah, buddy, I mean... _ Imogen? A motorcycle? _ ” Sharply intaking his breath, Rod shook his head.

Dumbfounded, Dave’s mouth hung open. “But...no. She’s real. I was over at her place last night.”

Rico held up a hand. “Dave...stop. This is getting sad.”

Eyes wide, Dave looked between them then, thought occurring to him, held out his phone. “Look. We were texting. See?”

Perusing the messages, Rod frowned and raised his eyebrows. “Dave...these...this could be from anyone. About anything. Dude, just...just let it go.”

“Yeah…” Kevin looked away awkwardly. “Maybe...maybe we should leave. We’ll see you on Saturday for the free fall practice, okay?”

Tossing up his hands in exasperation, Dave grew frustrated. “What? She’s  _ real _ , I promise!”

“Sure, buddy…” With a pitying expression Rod patted his shoulder before he and the others ambled away.

Spending the rest of his shift in a haze of annoyance, it wasn’t until the next morning when Dave was getting into the shower that he caught sight of the scratch marks on his back, realizing that might’ve convinced the fellows he was telling the truth. 

But after thinking on it as he washed up, Dave decided he didn’t want them to know those details. Dave clutched the various memories with Imogen to his chest like precious jewels, greedy as he sank his mind into the recollection. Imogen’s smell; sharp, woodsy notes of men’s bath products under a fine layer of smoke, her touch; both teasing and authoritative, her face; the way a smile never popped up all at once, but formed, grew, as if Imogen had to water her sense of humor before it would blossom for the world to see.

That night he parked in front of Imogen’s building and, standing on her stoop, pressed the buzzer. Not hearing anything, Dave frowned, and after a few minutes of silence texted her, ‘ _ I’m outside. I tried your buzzer but I think it might be broken.’ _

A moment later her black clad form came bounding down the stairs. “Sorry.” She opened the door to let him in. “Totally forgot it was busted.”

Dave entered her apartment, removing his shoes and was just straightening up when Imogen’s arms wrapped around him from behind, caressing his firm chest and little belly as she pressed her face between his shoulder blades. “Mmm...I’m glad you could come over, Dave.”

“Me too.” Dave polished the image of a dagger with a hilt made of a fist on her forearm, leaning back into her touch. Imogen’s fingers flowed down his body, undoing Dave’s zipper and sneaking her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

As she took his soft cock in hand, Dave swallowed, hands reaching back to grasp her hips. Imogen unearthed Dave from his pants, fingers gliding the paper-thin skin along his shaft with precision as she pushed against his back. When Dave began to squirm under her actions, knees bending as he thrust and hands tearing at her to come closer, Imogen came to her toes to speak against his ear. “Bedroom?”

Nodding exuberantly, Imogen took him by the hand and once inside, freed herself of her garments. Dave did the same, strong arms taking her and stiff cock pressing to her hip as their mouths locked. Rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock with aching slowness, Imogen parted and studied Dave’s sapphire eyes. “Have you ever been tied up, Dave?”

Breath hitching, Dave’s nose flared and he glanced away. “No...no I haven’t.”

“Would you wanna be?” Fingers weaving into his long hair, Imogen bit her lip, lifting a shoulder.

“You mean liked…” Dave turned his attention to the mattress. “Like tied to the bed?”

Imogen nodded. “Yeah. Only if you want to.”

Blinking, Dave swallowed and when he spoke his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “Yeah...yeah, I wanna do that.”

Smiling, Imogen pressed a kiss to his lips, caressing Dave’s cheek. “Alright. Lay down.”

Arranging himself on the bed, Dave watched as Imogen slid back the door of her closet, reaching for a decorative box on the top shelf. She set in on the mattress between his spread legs, and though Dave couldn’t see the contents, he could hear various items clanging together and found himself deeply curious before she extracted four lengths of silk. 

Imogen started with his ankle, and it became readily apparent this was a practice she engaged in often as Dave noticed her expert hands tying the knots. Slipping a finger between his skin and the fabric, she peered up at Dave. “Too tight?”

Dave shook his head. “No, that’s good.” 

Proceeding to the rest of his limbs, soon Dave was splayed over the sheets like a starfish and as Imogen stood beside the bed, her strong yet supple body outlined by the remaining evening light coming through the window, Dave’s breath shuddered. Dave didn’t know why, but the surrender titillated him, his cock throbbing below his navel. 

Imogen laid on the bed beside him, just absorbing Dave’s image for a minute. “Fuck, Dave, you’re so gorgeous…”

Her fingers began to explore, playing with Dave’s chest hair, massaging up his pinned arms, lovingly caressing his little belly and love handles, touching Dave in every spot except the one he wanted. Wriggling, Dave let out a soft note of discontent.

“Something wrong, Dave?” Meeting his eye, a mischievous grin played over her lips.

Dave opened his mouth, then closed it again. Not a man to make requests or complain by nature, Dave struggled to find the words. “I just…”

“Yeah?” Imogen raised an eyebrow. “You just  _ what _ , Dave?”

Staring back at her, Dave swallowed. “I just...want you.”

“Hmm…” Hand gliding up his thick thigh, Imogen drew dangerously close to his balls as she narrowed her eyes. “What is it you want me to do, Dave?”

Even the way she repeated his name was erotic. Bearing her teeth on the first letter and biting her lower lip as her voice hung on the ‘V’. “I…” Dave blinked, then closed his eyes. “I...touch me. Please.”

“I am touching you, Dave.” Wicked smile growing, Imogen drew small invisible patterns on his thighs. “Unless...is there somewhere  _ else  _ you want me to touch you?”

Steeling himself, Dave took a deep breath. “I want you to touch my cock.”

Chuckling, Imogen nodded. “Alright. All you had to do was ask.” Hands claiming him, one began stroking his shaft and the other fondled his balls, both working with patient intention as Imogen saw Dave’s mouth open and his eyes shut, limbs straining as he rolled his hips forward.

Imogen continued until a whimper squeaked out of Dave, before lowering herself, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking with ferocity.

Toes curling, Dave moaned. “Oh  _ yes! _ That feels so good!” And he was only starting to raise himself in an effort to go deeper when Imogen lifted off.

Dave let out a whine of dismay and she patted his thigh. “Sorry. I just wanted to ask. You like having fingers in you or no?”

Raising his head in alarm, Dave furrowed his brow. “What?”

“You know…” Imogen pinched his ass cheek and Dave jumped a little. “Do you like prostate stuff? Most guys do, to be honest.”

Dave tried to pull himself up, but the restraints at his ankles kept him from getting far. “Oh, I...I dunno. I’ve never done anything like that.”

Tilting her head, Imogen caressed his leg. “Not even on your own?”

Mouth settling into a flat line, Dave shifted his eyes, wiggling a little. “Maybe...maybe a couple of times…” Dave could sense the blood rising in his cheeks as he tried to fidget despite the inability to bring his hands together.

“Well, if you want me to,” Imogen lifted a shoulder. “I’d like to.” Her fingers ghosted over his cock. “I just wanna make you feel good, Dave.”

Dave thought for a moment. Even in their short time together, it seemed Imogen already introduced him to unique, thrilling experiences. And they’d all been enjoyable thus far…

“...Okay.” Dave nodded. “Yeah, I want that.”

Grinning, Imogen patted his knee before getting up and rummaging through the night stand, returning with a bottle of lube. As she squeezed it over her fingers, Dave’s trepidation surfaced. “You’ll...you’ll go slow, right?”

“Of course.” Imogen gave his thigh a squeeze. “And if you want me to stop at any point, or slow down, you just say so and I will right away, okay, beautiful?”

Smiling at the term of endearment and her reassuring manner, Dave nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright, I’m just gonna rub you for a while first, okay? I think I warmed it up enough, but I’m sorry if my fingers are cold.” Other hand reaching under to part his cheeks, Imogen touched her fingers to him and Dave’s tight circle of muscle reflexively shrank before she began tenderly rotating.

The sensation was strange, at first, but as Imogen gradually increased the pressure, Dave relaxed into the mattress, breath calm. “You ready for me to go inside?” Imogen looked up at him.

“Yeah.” Giving her a smile, Imogen penetrated Dave, sinking into the first knuckle before stopping, twirling around until she felt some of his tension releasing, then going further. 

Once fully ensconced, Imogen crooked her finger and flicked. A yelp burst from Dave and his muscles jumped, left eye twitching. “Are you okay?” Massaging his hip with her free hand, Imogen examined his face for any sign of distress.

“Yeah.” Dave puffed out his cheeks, nodding. “I just...wasn’t expecting that. Intense.”

Imogen rubbed his belly. “You want me to keep going?”

Dave took a breath, told his body to calm. “Yeah.”

Imogen flicked again. And again. Until she caught Dave’s body trying to drive down on her fiddling finger. Bending down, Imogen grasped Dave’s cock with her other hand. “I’m gonna suck you now while I do this, if that’s cool.”

“ _ Oh fuck, please! Yes! Suck me! _ ” Dave rattled off hastily, not even thinking of the words as he was awash in a haze of lust. Mouth enveloping him, Imogen coordinated her movements, bobbing, jerking, and pulsing inside of Dave with a rhythm that, as it built to its crescendo, caused Dave to tug against his bonds, seeking the heat of her throat and the friction of Imogen’s finger with such vigor that a resounding crack echoed through the room as he warped the wood, nearly drown out by Dave’s high, extended whimpers.

“ _ Imogen! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck! _ ” Imogen hastened her movements and with a whine that sounded almost like a sob, Dave drove into her mouth for the final time, cum draining as his body quaked, left eyelid fluttering rapidly.

Extracting herself, Imogen went to wash her hands and returned a moment later, snuggling next to Dave and peppering his sweaty face with kisses, lips coming away salty. “Was that good, Dave?”

Chest heaving, Dave nodded weakly. “Great. Thank you.”

Slipping a hand behind his head, Imogen kissed Dave’s temple, one arm and leg snaking around his body and squeezing him in a way that left Dave knowing he was cherished. Curling up again, Imogen’s fingers danced over his abdomen in silence and Dave turned to her. “I wanna make you feel good.”

“Okay.” Imogen smiled, running a finger over his dark eyebrow. “You want me to untie your hands then?”

Looking over her naked body, Dave pondered. He wasn’t ready to be cut loose just yet. “Why don’t you...kind of...get on top of my face?”

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, Imogen bit her lip. “Okay.” Positioning a knee on either side of Dave’s head, Imogen held onto the bed frame and glanced down at him. “You ready?”

Dave nodded and she lowered herself, reaching in between her legs to spread her lips wide before they touched Dave’s mouth. Sending his tongue forward, Dave intended to start slowly, to draw Imogen out with a tickling tip, but as soon as he tasted her, Dave’s appetite took over. 

Lips surrounding her clit, the suction was incredible as Dave’s tongue twirled. “ _ Oh Dave! Oh fuck! That’s...that’s… _ ” Fisting her fingers in the crown of his hair, Imogen ground herself down on his sturdy jaw, moans unbridled as the combination of Dave’s devouring and gravity made her tremble before she registered what was happening.

“ _ Dave! Yes! Fuck! Just like that! _ ” Curling over him, she rested against the headboard, both hands clasping Dave’s head to her crotch and pulsing frenetically. 

The evidence of her desire smeared all over his face, Dave moaned into her, thirstily consuming as Imogen screamed above him.

“ _ Dave! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! _ ” Crying out with an expression not unlike anguish painted on her face, Imogen rocked on his chiseled features, furiously quaking.

When Dave didn’t stop, Imogen tipped to the side, shaking her head and clenching her thighs. “That’s...that’s good for now, Dave.” She gasped once she managed to gulp enough oxygen to speak.

Face shiny, Dave smiled and after recovering Imogen wiped him clean with a corner of the sheet before giving him a brief kiss. “Alright…” She pushed the black hair from her face and took a deep breath. “After that, I gotta go smoke. You want me to untie you?” Imogen eyed him, a grin expanding over her lips. “Or you want me to leave you here like this for a bit?”

Shifting a little on the mattress, Dave tried to shrug but it didn’t go particularly well. “You could...leave me here. That’s alright.”

“Okay.” Imogen patted his tummy. “Be right back.” 

As Dave heard the door close and lock behind her, there was an initial moment of panic. What if Imogen drove off and left him there? Or what if something happened to her, and no one knew he was in her apartment, trussed up and waiting?

But then that panic morphed, and Dave was confused at the traveling of his own thoughts. What if she  _ did  _ leave him there? Not for good, but maybe...just to get groceries or run a couple of errands. For some hidden reason, Dave found the idea of Imogen; strutting out in public, going about her day, while he was forced to wait, lingering in her bed like a toy to be used at her leisure, extremely arousing.

Of course Imogen did come back, tobacco smell clinging as she discarded her clothes and sat on the bed beside him. “You ready for me to take you down now?”

Nodding, Dave smiled. “Sure.” Going around the mattress she sprang Dave loose and he rubbed his wrists and pumped his fingers, circulation returning. They snuggled in together under the comforter and Imogen turned off the light. “Thanks, Dave. That was really hot.”

“Yeah, it was.” Grinning, Dave wove a strand of onyx hair behind her ear. For a moment he silently stared at her outline in the darkness, whites of her eyes almost seeming to glow. “Would you…” Dave folded his bottom lip under. “Hold me again? While we sleep? That was really nice.”

“Of course.” Imogen gave his mountainous shoulder a squeeze. “Turn over.”

Dave did and once again Imogen’s arm surrounded him, Dave raising her hand and kissing her fingertips as she brushed her lips over his broad back. Soon sleep claimed them, Dave and Imogen’s nestled forms adrift on dreams of trust and affection.

Waking to the sun peeking through Imogen’s blinds, Dave rolled and saw the bed was empty. He padded out to the living room, peering in the open bathroom door, but there was no sign of her. Dave frowned until he heard keys jingling in the lock. “Oh hey!” Imogen greeted him, pulling off her boots. “Sorry. Smoking. Good morning.” Walking to him, she placed her hands on his love handles and squeezed. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great.” Dave grinned, nodding. “You?”

“ _ Beautifully.”  _ Imogen sought his pink lips and they shared a brief kiss before parting, Imogen pinching his cheek. “You hungry? I managed to get some actual food after the other night.” Opening her fridge, she peered inside, but Dave shook his head. 

“Sorry, I gotta be at the Rec Center in an hour. I’m lucky I woke up, I forgot to set my alarm.” 

“Ah okay.” Shrugging, Imogen munched on a banana while Dave got dressed. “So, did you want to get together again soon?”

“For sure.” Dave smiled. “I’m working today and opening tomorrow. But on Saturday,” Shifting his weight, Dave gave a half grin. “Rod is going to try out another stunt of you wanna come.”

“Hmm…” Looking off into the distance, Imogen narrowed her eyes. “What time on Saturday?”

“Noon.” Dave replied.

Imogen made a face. “Yikes, sorry. I work overnight on Friday. I don’t get home until seven a.m. and it always takes me at least an hour to wind down, so I’ll be dead asleep at that point.”

“Oh.” Eyes falling to the ground, Dave nodded. “Okay.” Perhaps it was silly, but he desperately wanted Imogen to come and prove his mocking friends wrong. But he didn’t want to explain to her that they thought him so pathetic.

Seeing his disappointment, Imogen wrapped her arms around him. “I’ll try. How about that? Give me the address and I’ll see if I can drag my sleepy ass there, but no promises, okay?”

“Alright.” Bobbing his head, Dave texted her the details before, with a prolonged kiss that seriously made him consider calling in sick, Dave left with a wave, Imogen spanking his ass and winking as he walked away.

***

Looking to the roof, Dave fidgeted. Sure, they had a net, and a bunch of old, disgusting mattresses they scrounged up around the neighborhood over the last few weeks, but Rod was still jumping off a building and the idea of him getting hurt made Dave nauseous.

Small crowd gathered, Dave peered around, but it was immediately apparent that Imogen wasn’t there. The woman wasn’t exactly subtle, after all. Glancing back, Rod held up a hand, presumably beginning his count down and a few seconds later, tipping backward, was airborne.

Dave didn’t breathe from the time his heels left the edge until, rushing forward to meet him, an uninjured Rod climbed from the net, holding his arms aloft to a smattering of applause and cheers. 

After loading the last mattress he could fit into the back of his truck, Dave and the guys stood around, planning their next instance of daredevilry. 

“Hey, maybe you can get Dave’s  _ girlfriend  _ to let you use her motorcycle. Jump through a ring of fire.” Rico teased, punching Dave’s shoulder.

Looking at his shoes, Dave adjusted his visor, speaking softly. “I do have a girlfriend…”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Dude. Don’t. It’s just pathetic.”

“I do.” Dave raised his voice a little. “She wanted to come today, but she works overnights, so she’s asleep.”

Shaking his head, Rod held up his hands. “What I don’t understand is…” Somewhere in the distance, Dave heard a rumbling engine approaching. “If you’re gonna make up a girl, Dave…” Coming around the corner, Dave saw her. Imogen. hair dancing on the wind before she rolled to a stop behind the guys, all of whom too focused on his apparent deception to notice her approach. “ _ Why  _ would you make up this crazy, vampire, witch lady? It just doesn’t—“

Dave beamed as Imogen wedged herself between Kevin and Rod. “‘Scuse me.” Grabbing the back of his neck, she tugged Dave down to her lips, and mouths laced together, she imparted Dave with strength before setting back on her heels. “Hey beautiful.” Turning around, Imogen fished her cigarettes from her pocket and lit up, exhaling a cloud. “Sorry I missed the show guys. How’d it go?”

Agog, Kevin, Rico, and Rod stared in dumbfounded silence. “What?” Imogen raised an eyebrow before facing Dave. “What’s their problem?”

Hooking an arm around her waist, Dave kissed Imogen’s temple and smiled. “Nothing. No problem at all.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
